1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a connector for electrical conductors, in general. More specifically, it concerns a particular type of electrical connector that is adapted for making a terminal connection with an insulated resistive type of conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of ignition cables and particularly such cables for use with internal combustion engines, and especially where the system employs high voltage ignition signals, it has been found that there is a weak point when a resistive type of ignition conductor is employed. There is a tendency for a bad electrical connection to be made at the terminal end of such a cable, and such conditions are highly conducive to electrical sparking. Such sparking will rapidly destroy the connection.
In addition, there is a requirement for ignition cables, or lead wires to have adequate mechanical strength to withstand rough handling. Use of ignition leads on an internal combustion engine involves the connections with the tips of spark plugs, and handling involves relatively great mechanical forces. Consequently, during maintainance and similar prodedures when spark plugs are disconnected and reconnected, there is a considerable mechanical force applied to the electrical lead or cable and this tends to weaken or destroy the electrical connection at the terminal end of the ignition cable.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved structure for a terminal connector, such that the electrical and mechanical properties which are subject to the difficulties mentioned above, may be overcome.
Another object of the invention, is to provide a terminal connector for use in combination with a shielded resistive-type ignition cable. The combination includes an adapter for making the electrical and mechanical joinder with the cable, and in addition an insulating material coupling means for mechanically supporting the end of the ignition cable.